


X27

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Autumn - Dream of Phthinoporon [4]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 自设CG世界二战v1.0，PTSD零雀&复活修旧设补完番外part1，有多个OC角色出现。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	X27

01

 

“我给你的名字与不死鸟（PHOENIX）相近。”皇帝说，“把这当做是一个祝福吧，虽然来自死人的祝福好像并不那么有效。”

皇帝仍然关在那座独属于他的玻璃牢笼里，在几乎无间断的监视下表现得安安分分，除去过于聒噪之外也没什么缺陷，总的来说还是桩让人比较省心的差事。他们之间隔着一重壁障，阻断了绝大部分直接冲突的可能性，而且那位不以个人武力见长的年轻皇族的身躯看上去那么单薄脆弱，就算是发育得不算特别结实的自己，也能在近身攻击中占据一定的优势。夜晚的看守者做着自己的盘算，目不转睛地盯着里头的年轻男人看，告诉自己这只当是在普通地打发时间。夜晚还很长，而且他跟别处的人也说不上几句话，听这么个通常不会发生冲突的家伙说点什么还算是变相解闷。

然而名字还是太蠢了。没有必要，没有意义。穹顶下的实验体就只是实验体，即使被短暂地赋予了什么身份，也会在任务结束时被剥夺去，何况他连一个去往地面上以寻常人类的身份活动的机会都未曾拥有过。编号X27无声地翻了翻眼睑，觉得这位皇帝即使在自称失忆的状态下也自说自话得有够让人头痛。要是他的性子再强硬些、每次都能在自己想说“不”的时候呵斥对方闭嘴就好了。就在这时皇帝叹了气，听上去特别装腔作势，可他的演技或许太好了一点，即使摆明了是装的，他正皱起的眉心也让他看上去真的有些苦闷。

“唉。我还是希望你能多说两句话的，老是我在自言自语也太闷了一点。”皇帝悲叹道，继而轻柔地道出请求，“说些什么吧？也不需要给我什么特别具有建设性的回答。稍微应个声就好。”

“我听着呢。”X27咕哝道。

他还是会在一些并不过分的要求上做出让步，反正他也做不到更多事。他知道没人聆听自己的声音也没人能投注情绪是什么滋味，皇帝想唠叨的话就随便他吧。这算不上同情，X27想，不过是一点儿基本的理解罢了。皇帝从床头支起身，有那么片刻对他隔空露出一个堪称和煦美妙的笑容，随后那个人向侧边歪倒，枕在自己的一条胳膊上躺下了。

“唔。”皇帝说，“现如今外界对不死鸟普遍的误解不少。在我原本的文化圈里，本来不至于产生多么明显的误读，然而伴随着航路开辟以及接踵而至的文化碰撞和交汇，不同地域的传说形象便融汇了，也有不少人将本不同源的传说混淆到一块儿。就比如说，当不死鸟的形象被远东的学者所发掘到之后，他们在文书翻译和再创作中便将它与东方的凤凰联系在一块了。”

他所说的内容是只活在地下的家伙难以接触到的。历史变迁，文化交汇，一些传说的印象与考证，对于无父无母无名无姓的实验体来说都是相当遥远的概念。能够去往地上的编号者会习得更多学识，因为那是必要的，因为他们需要将自己伪装成寻常人类的身份。相对来说，X27所知晓的东西并不很多，于是他只能在脑海中缓慢地梳理那些叙述出来的事物，将它们塑造成自己能够想象的模样。古老的诗歌，死亡与重生的概念，对于时间的夸大与对于火焰的崇拜，以及随之而来的一系列意象衍生。皇帝讲得不紧不慢，语速足够他进行一些私人发散，又在适当的时候将他的思绪牵引回来。“……而在东方的传说体系里，自相混淆的地方也不少。好比说星宿与礼记灵物，一方镇守与人间瑞兽，朱鸟与凤凰……原本也是不同的源起，就连司掌火焰的权能也是后世的误传。三者的形象交相混杂后，出现的意象和文娱作品都与早先的传说版本相去甚远了。”讲述者如是说，停顿片刻后忽而一笑，“然而共通性也是有的吧。不死鸟的火焰，朱雀的火焰。只是在最早的传说里，远东的神鸟是不会‘苏生’的。与不死鸟不同，灰烬便是灰烬，死去便是死去了。”

他发笑时声音显得轻而淡薄，所谈及的内容也与喜悦和趣味无关，更像是绵长的叹息。尔后他沉默了一阵，而X27凝视着他房间里的光亮，他在肩侧散开的发尾，他苍白到缺乏血色的脸颊。“这是一个失去记忆的人应该记得的事吗？”夜晚的看守者质疑道。皇帝侧过肩膀，转向玻璃墙所在的方位，深紫眼瞳凝望过来时里头浮起繁复的影子。

“我的脑子又没坏掉，不然歌利亚留下我做什么呢？”死过一次的囚徒说，抬起单手叩了叩自己的额角，“不过，是啊……最早是谁在跟我交流这些事呢，记不得了。”

他调整了身位，更加舒适地仰躺好了，膝弯嵌在床沿，唯有腿脚垂落下去。他的手指伸向空中，伸向光亮投下的方位，好像能从灯盏中描绘出比单调形廓更丰富的内容。“……就当是我又做了奇怪的梦吧。”他轻声说，“在我还小的时候，一个晴天的夜晚，有人替我指认天上星宿，那是与我原本生活的国度里所流传的版本截然不同的辨识方式。南方的火焰，夏季的象征，那样的一个梦境。只是这样一些无聊的琐事罢了。”

X27不解地望着他，以为那话语中应当有什么潜藏的含义。然而皇帝不久便翻了个身，掩住一个哈欠并由此宣告了困意，不再提起有关夏夜与星辰的任何话题了。

 

02

 

他在鲁路修拟定计划的时段里又见到了一次B36，他仅有的一次任务里仅有的搭档。那个编号者见到他，没有对他露出任何更为友善或更为嫌恶的表情。旧搭档的眼眶边缘有一小圈伤痕，脸色也不见转好，反而显得更为疲惫憔悴，像是正在磨损的机械，或类似的什么无生气的东西。B36从人群边缘离去时，有人在议论他的糟烂状态，说他大概留不了太长了，也许下一次任务就会被“消耗”掉。他们常常用“失败”“损耗”“未归还”来指代死亡，好像这就是一个能被轻易论定的简单结果。他们的窃窃私语如一堆咬合的齿轮互相碾动时发出的微弱响动，无悲无喜，也无牵挂和怜悯。

然而编号X27已经不止是X27了。他拾起一个被赠予的名字，回到将它增给自己的人身边去，再三犹豫后还是提起了自己的不安。他的表达并不顺畅，但鲁路修表现得相当耐心，待他语无伦次地说完了自己的见闻与自己无来由的担忧，过去的皇帝也没有即刻劝解他“放松些”，而是为他讲述更多外头的事情。狄安娜送了他一对金属标牌，这会儿就挂在他脖子上，鲁路修告诉他外头的军队是怎么用这东西的，活着的时候检查身份标识，死去之后用于辨认尸体。军队是最常出现“消耗”的地方，万千鲜活性命都如庞大战争器械中的齿轮一般不值一提，然而他们会留下标识，这能让他们的尸骨有一个去处，即使流落在荒野间无人认领，也会比无名无姓的游魂要好上一些。

军葬与纪念碑，坟前竖立的十字，亲人们在坟冢间挨个寻觅，想寻到一个足够熟悉的名字。他将这些讲述得平平淡淡，削减了哀伤的成分，声音中却还带着奇异的韵律，宛如那些在书页中谱写的诗歌。他的手指在年轻人的颈项前方拢起，捻动两枚吊牌中的一个，轻轻拨弄过后让它重新落下。菲利克斯将它们一并塞入衣领，有一瞬错以为上头还残留着自他指尖掠过的一抹余温。

“你知道自己的葬礼是什么样的吗？”菲利克斯随口问起。他开口时纯是好奇，出口后也未觉得有何不妥。对于外界来说，这大概不算是什么恰当的话题，后来他被人提醒过这一点，那也是他们离开地底囚牢之后的事了。在那之前，昔日的皇帝只是抿起一小抹微笑，看起来稍稍有些苦恼，但还是配合地回答了他的疑问。

“正常人都不会知道的吧。”鲁路修说，“也许……嗯，不。就连他也不知道呢。”

“你在说谁？”

“在说我主持过的一场葬礼。”皇帝答道，抬手摸了下自己的鼻子，“我还算是给足了面子的，可惜当事人大概没领到情。”

他好像是在掩饰什么，一抹过于苦涩的表情，或者是更多的、更为真挚也更为脆弱的情绪。片刻后他放下手掌，将头脸仰向高处，目光瞟向天花板上的一片空白处。“对于需要‘死去’的人，死后发生的事情就不再重要了。至少在我们自认需要死去的那一刻，以及在那之后的一段时间里，在我们‘享有’死亡的安宁时，我们是必然会错过特定的那一场葬礼的。”他轻声慨叹道，旋即摇了摇头，“不过话又说回来，在歌利亚试图向我求证我的记忆完整性问题时，他还是给我看了不少资料的，所以我还是了解个大概……就比如说，那是一场不公开的葬礼，具体的到场者和哀悼流程都没让媒体发掘出半点资料来。嗯，‘保密性’也算是个比较明显的特点吧。”

菲利克斯略一蹙眉，隐约把握到了一点儿违和感。“你刚才说‘我们’。”

“没错。”

“你自认会死？”他追问道，“刺杀难道不是一场意外吗？”

“很敏锐嘛。”鲁路修不咸不淡地称赞了一句。菲利克斯瞪向他，不依不饶地摇晃他的手肘想讨要一个说法，这举动对于一位过去的皇帝来说不够尊敬，不过幸好鲁路修也不很在意。“对于公众来说，是的。对于我自己——我是早就做好死去的准备了。”那皇帝说，表情轻松而随意，“敌人有那么多，死在我手下的人也有那么多。我是不太可能安然无恙地在那个位置上长久留下去的，毕竟我也有担当暴君角色的觉悟。总会有英雄出现，总会有风暴向我袭来，届时不论我是侥幸脱逃还是败亡，都不是多么离奇的事情。”

“是这样吗？”

“我喜欢做计划。情况允许的话，我会给自己排布出所有的可能性，然后挨个确定应对方案并准备好后路。当然啦，情况紧急的话要我临场发挥也可以。”他这么解释道，“所以是啊，我当然考虑过我死于非命的可能性。隐藏在高压下的不安定因素有那么多，引爆任何一环都可能掀起足够大的风波。你看，从今天向过去进行回顾，那还算是一场很不错的演出。”

他就这样轻描淡写地略去了一位死者应有的愤怒和恨意，菲利克斯知道他没在说谎，但也未见得披露了全部真相。藏在此处的皇帝依然包裹在重重谜团里，不知何时会多剖析出更多真实来，而他当前披露出的部分已经足够惊人了。换做是外界寻常的民众，大抵会对着他这番言论张口结舌上好一阵。

“但即使你做好了准备，你还是没有亲手规划自己的葬礼。”菲利克斯只这么说，怀揣着浅薄的、不足以刺入真相本质的好奇。皇帝向他笑了，抬手揉搓了两下他的头发。

“是的。要是提前做好规划，那就‘太明显’了。而且考虑到我的名声有多差，后来的人也不见得会尊重我的意愿，所以就算做了也多半是白费劲。”鲁路修说，微微耸起肩膀，“不过、是啊，我本来希望他们能更加干脆地了结我的尸体，我看火化就很好，说不准就给我省去这么长时间清醒地闷在地下的麻烦了。”

时至如今他不再在拉入阵营的知情者们面前费心掩饰对歌利亚的刻薄了，也不再掩饰自己对被动复活还受制于人一事颇有怨言的态度，这份抵触甚至远远超过对于复生的喜悦。常人应当感到疑惑，然而菲利克斯只是旁观着，体会着他的愤怒，试图理解他的决意。这一次的愤怒没有持续太久，程度也不算严重。鲁路修将视线移开，手掌也收回膝上。他慢悠悠滑下床沿，看向自里侧看去分毫不透光的玻璃墙，缓慢地向黑暗处走去。一步，两步。又是一步。他看向自己的倒影，以及倒影背后更多的虚无。

“我经历过的葬礼不多。”他说，“有一些是我认得的人，有一些是我不那么熟悉的人，但更多时候只看到一份整理好的名单，又或者连名单也没留下。我错过的丧事太多了，很多时候别人在哀悼，甚至没有别人能够为死者哀悼，我却只能去往别处。”

他说着说着，将身躯前倾，前额抵上光滑平面，神情隐藏在自己的轮廓里。菲利克斯仅能看见他的背影，他微曲的脊背，他垂下的肩臂，那是他在地下所表现过的最接近于示弱与哀悼的姿态之一。“毕竟这种事在大多数时候都是很难预料到的，所以要说我真正有所准备而且来得及赶上的，也许只有一次。”他的声音很轻，“那是我还活着的时候参与过的最后一次葬礼，也就是我认真主持过的那一次……那家伙自己错过了。我不知道他是不是会为此感到可惜。”

 

03

 

“那时我还处在昏睡期里。”朱雀说，“如公众所知，我确实没能安然无恙地逃出爆炸的机舱。我不是真正不死的怪物，我受了伤，我得躲起来修复自己。”

理应已死的零之骑士被迫敞开房屋大门收留了几个外来者，这事自发生起开始计算已经有一阵了。枢木朱雀在多数时表现得沉默而不近人情，然而在真正与他交谈的时候，除去一些话语中潜藏的意味过于隐晦叫人摸不着头脑的情况，他表现得还算客气。随着时间推移，横竖也暂时迈不出大门无处可去，菲利克斯在养伤期间渐渐理清了一部分头绪，并在合适的时候大着胆子逮着机会向当事人求证了一番。

现在他知道皇帝所提到的亲自主持过的那场葬礼的主角是谁了，也隐隐约约理解了讲述者的含糊其辞和苦涩的语气。当然了，他想，你当然错过了那次机会，尽管你曾拥有见证它的可能性。“鲁路修知情吗？”他好奇道，“我是说，那时你只是藏起来躲开了，而不是真的死去了。我的意思是，至少从生理上、从伤势上来说。”

过去的零之骑士缓慢地眨了下眼睛，为他的小心翼翼而略一抿唇，扯起一个僵硬的微笑。“当然了。”枢木朱雀说，“我怎么可能逃过皇帝的眼睛呢？将某个人从灰烬里挖出来，或者让弃子死无葬身之地，不论他想怎么做，对于那时的皇帝来说都是很容易的事情。要不是征得了他的许可，我是不可能以死者的身份逃过接下来的动荡和更迭的。”

菲利克斯支住自己的下颌，努力地思索了一会儿。“确实，你对公众来说是已经死了，这样一来你就能躲过很多后续的追责，反正人们追查不到死人头上。哪怕是破坏坟墓泄愤，对你来说也没有实质性的影响。”他慢慢说，“那么，他允许你停留在死者的身份里，难道是想保护你吗？”

“也许。”朱雀模棱两可地答道，“不是什么值得称道的好手段，不过确实有效。”

真奇怪，菲利克斯想。一切都很奇怪。放弃职责的骑士，允许骑士这样做的主君，倒错的保护方向，哪一环都是违背常理的。尽管他所拥有的“常识”本来也不够多，但即便只根据过往浅薄的认知，这怪异的现实也足够让他产生疑惑了。“我不明白。”他说。朱雀从落地窗边转向他，侧首向他望来。

“哪一部分？”

“他提早允许你躲藏起来，是为了什么？”菲利克斯质疑道，“这样做确实能够保护你，但他自己呢？如果你还看护在他身边的话，他本来就不见得会死，接下来的更迭也就不会发生了吧？”

他的语气不可避免地激烈了些，尽管他分明知道自己无权为此感到生气。那是在他结识囚牢里的皇帝前就已然发生的事，是他无力改变也无法追责的往昔的一环。鲁路修当然有自己的打算，菲利克斯明白这点，然而在他看来、至少从此刻的视点看来，有些灾祸是可以避免的，即使只是避过一时，也不会引往原本的悲剧性结局。他攥紧拳僵硬了数秒，忽而发觉驻足在窗边的男人露出了奇怪的悲苦微笑。

“……你这么认为啊。”朱雀说。他的神情当中某些成分令年轻人的心头紧揪起来，意识到这听上去很像是相当尖锐的指责，并慌忙为自己的失言道歉：

“我不是在怪罪你……”

“我知道。”朱雀轻声道，缓慢摊开双手示意无碍，“即使你是，也没什么关系。至少在那桩事故上，我是从来都不打算为自己开脱的。”

楼上传来一阵闷响，大概是留居在那的女孩在又一次突发奇想的家装改造过程中遇上了什么困难，幸好有人帮她操心体力活方面的问题。菲利克斯提心吊胆地看了眼天花板，暗自希望那声响动并不意味着任何可以用糟糕来形容的事故，再落下视线时留意到朱雀正抱着自己的手肘。在他分神的空档里，屋主已经悄无声息地重新侧转过身，望向窗外一个阴冷的雨天。如果天气稍微好些的话，鲁路修偶尔会在后院里游荡，这会儿那里什么也没有，只有一成不变的、潮湿而无趣的风景。

“鲁路修说，他考虑过自己死于非命的可能性。”菲利克斯回忆道，“可是他明明有机会避开的。”

“是的。当然了。”朱雀微微颔首，身形略一歪斜，肩膀贴上玻璃，映出浅淡面廓，“可是人们有时候就是会选择看似更坏的那条路。不论是他还是我，结果来说都是一样的。”

“我不明白。”菲利克斯坦率道。他读不懂的事情本来就有很多，更不要说藏着秘密的人。疏离的、防备的，将自己封闭在某个圈环内的人，就像过去他还在地下时常做的那样。枢木朱雀的方方面面都让人难以揣摩，尤其是他有悖于常人的判断基准。“你是做了坏的选择吗？”过去的编号者问他，“可你明明活下来了。”

“人在真正见过并理解了死亡之后，想要接受它会比接受活下去的重负要容易些。”那男人回答道，声音平稳，伴着含糊的、不那么尖锐的讥诮，“很不幸，就这点来说，我可能理解得太早了。”

他抱着自己的手臂，就这样注视着外头令人不愉快的阴沉光景，说话时将头颅侧过一个微妙角度，无论从面廓边缘还是倒影上都捕捉不到他真正的神情。

 

04

 

“穹顶下的编号者是没有葬礼的。”女孩说，“留不下尸体，也没有名字，空缺出来的编号还可能被替换掉。死在任务里的人就永远留在外头了，死在实验中的……等到连尸体都失去研究价值之后，他们就会被烧成灰，但反正没有人见过专门存放骨灰的地方。我猜那种地方本来就是不存在的。”

不久之前她和奥利弗因游戏手柄的争夺而大吵一架，导致后者把自己关进卧室生闷气去了。鲁路修以一副见怪不怪的表情象征性地劝了几句又训斥了几句，旋即施施然踱去了厨房，明显是又打算搬那一套“没有什么问题是甜点不能解决的，如果有就换个口味”的理论出来救命。难得逮到一个空档，她便挂着“有些事我不说清楚你也不会放心”式的微笑转向了理论上的屋主。她很聪明，懂得审时度势，也知道就算有鲁路修和C.C.打招呼在先、房屋的拥有者能够容忍这么几个外来客留居在这里，他也不可能完全卸下防备。于是她寻到一个机会向他陈述自己的动机，用她常用的那副十足冷淡的口吻弯拐着道出自己的理念。“要我们学会尊敬‘死亡’的概念应该是很难的。”她继续说，“毕竟你看，大部分人都不能称之为‘人’，只是‘一个编号所代表的卒子’罢了。你会同情死去的棋子吗？没有倒在棋格上的棋子会同情死去的那一些吗？如果它们跳不出棋盘，它们就永远不会以正常人的方式去看待‘死亡’这个概念，只是‘少去了’和‘失败了’而已。”

菲利克斯坐在一旁，目光在她和抱着手臂站在侧边的男人之间来回游移。年纪最小的女孩有些时候表现得比两个男孩更加老成，至少她总是知道自己想要什么的。“我跳出来了。我站在外头，也不打算回去。”狄安娜终于明白无误地表述道，“想要做出决定并不困难，困难的是最开始得意识到有些事是可以选择的。”然后她丢开手中的游戏手柄，垂下肩膀又梗住脖子，一脸肃穆如同在等候判决。站立的男人松开手臂，在发声前先随意挥动了两下手掌，好似在叫她放松些。

“……话说在前头，我不认为你们被教导的方式是正确的，”朱雀说，“但我也不认为这份认知是错误的哦。”

他抬起臂膀，张开指掌稍作比划。他的指尖以一类微妙的弧度聚拢，好似在凭空攥起某物，一枚无形的棋，然而他的姿态不免有些僵硬，比之随性为之更像是在刻意效仿别人。“在外的人类也是一样的。”然后他说，“只有识得悲伤的亲近者能够理解死亡的重负，其余时候和减损棋子也没什么不同。而且在王棋倒下的时候，欢呼声还会更激昂些，因为不论何时那都象征着一场战争尘埃落定了。”

“你在说鲁路修。”狄安娜当即指出。男人的手掌僵停在空中，指尖微微前探，还原出在棋局中宣判败亡的一刻。他们知道的，他们见过的，刚刚被提及名字的那个人在消遣用的游戏中总会这样做。

“是吗。”男人说，“……是这样啊。”

他恢复了平静无波的表情，而狄安娜在瞪向他、对他进行审视。“这不够公平。”她说，话语中裹带着某种菲利克斯没理解到的尖锐，“对他，或者对你。”

“游戏从来就不是公平的。”男人只是这么回答。

 

那时菲利克斯尚未理解旁人对他的指摘，比之满腔愤怒更近似于无可奈何。后来狄安娜私下跟他抱怨过一次，说自己算是理解了奥利弗的说法，至少你们两个在不拿自己当回事这方面还真的挺像。被当作道具培育的人且不提，分明活在地面上的家伙也是这么一副让人窝火的态度。负责将死的骑士与王棋，本质都是身在局中受牵引的角色。她察觉到的事情大抵比自己更多，菲利克斯意识到。关于那个人的一部分潜台词，一部分未主动提及的秘密。

枢木朱雀在多数时依然维持着相当的缄默，即使不是回避掉每一次谈话，也从未对主动剖析自己表现出更多的兴趣。唯独一次，在菲利克斯没有执拗而好奇地向他抛去多余的问题、只是将平板上的一张照片放大给他看的时候，他主动松口了那么一次。他看着自己的坟墓，石刻书写的文字，他过去的头衔、荣耀与恶名。誓言如同劣质的玩笑，忠诚如同一碰即碎的浮沫，外人尽都这般看待那个以背叛为名的骑士。他本人不作辩解，他的眼睛变得暗淡了，自深处蒙上一层石苔。

“我是没有期许过我的葬礼的。”他说。

他略皱起眉，额前出现几道浅浅褶痕，那并没有让他的脸孔看起来更不近人情，反而叫他的神情微妙地柔软了些。“在我最早进入军队的时候，我所期许的事情不止一件，而它们各自引往不同的结局。要么我成功地向上攀爬了一些，到达了某个足够有分量的位置，能够在内部改变一些事情……要么我什么也没能做到，就这样死去了。不论哪种，对于那时的我来说都是不错的结局。”他这样说，“成功了便走下去，失败了便终结在某处。死去是无关紧要的，在我身边死去的人有那么多，我所杀死的人也有那么多。我错失的人，没能拯救的人，记得住名字的和根本不知道名字的。有那么多人死去了，别说葬礼了，连一座坟墓都没留下。废墟被一把火烧得干干净净，留下的骨头也没人去专门各归其位。我见过那么多，我当然也可以是其中的一个。”

他的口吻温和得异乎寻常，不似在抒发遗憾，不似在哀悼，不似在缅怀过往，倒像是在隔着一道界线谈论一段与自己无关的故事。很多时候他都会表现出类似的疏离态度，那时他的情绪往往显得不够真切，连同他存在于近前的方式都显得暧昧起来。然而他又看向那张照片，他的指尖蹭过屏幕表面，落定在石碑的刻字上，轻缓如用一寸皮肤亲吻某一个不属于他的名字。

骑士的墓碑上总会镌刻他的主君，他的指尖所亲吻的也是属于那个人的部分。那个昔日的死者，在自己死去前还要替他举办一场葬礼来进行告别。是“爱着”，菲利克斯想，看向男人蒙着晦暗色彩的眼睛。你从没有明说过，至少在别人面前没有，但如果我能理解到的部分没出很大差错，你应该也——……

“你亲眼见过自己的墓碑吗？”他唐突问道。

朱雀没有说话。

“我想去看看。”菲利克斯说。

男人将平板交还回来，眼睑轻轻翕动了一下。“为了什么？”他低声问。菲利克斯看着保持原样的图幅，夜幕下荒芜的石碑，皇帝死后再没有人前去骑士的墓前凭吊，也没有人为他放下鲜花。

“我不知道，也许是想确认一些东西。”菲利克斯犹豫道，“我说不清楚，但是……”

是为什么呢。体会某个人未能成行的献身，探寻他未曾接触过的一段往事，然后去理解他所定义的“死”。如果说这是鲁路修曾为之记挂过、悲叹过、托付过心念的事情，如果说这是保护者未竟的职责，如果说这是接受保护的一方一并接受到的温柔交托——如果说这是能够为人所了解到的秘密。

我又是在探究什么呢，他想。效仿自己能够效仿的事情，让自己更接近某个人期许的模样，大概只是这么简单的事情吧。

 

05

 

他在一些梦境中见过火焰。

来源于想象，来源于吃力阅读进去的书本，来源于遥远的夜晚的故事。来源于对灾厄的恐惧和对光明的渴求，来源于更多压抑的、难以描绘的心念。梦境中的火焰是无拘无束的，有时它们是阴暗处的篝火，有时它们是灼目的太阳，有时它们遥远得宛如自封闭车厢中窥视窗栏外时所见的、冬日里的黯淡星辰。有时候它们离得太近了，燎着了他的衣角和发梢，攀爬上他的皮肤，啃噬掉他的血肉。有时他会感到身躯被撕裂般的痛苦，有时整个过程发生得异常平和，没有疼痛、没有畏惧，只有平静的消逝，如同一片枯叶自枝头悄然坠落。

有一些想象来源于充溢在他胸腔中的情感，有一些来源于更加切实的体悟。有一些则是现实的倒影，战场上随处可见的死亡的象征。来源于影像，来源于图幅，来源于画布上铺洒开的炽热色彩，有人替他描绘过故事的原貌。灾厄，毁灭，力量，新生，漫长时光中的一次轮回，火焰被赋予了歌唱的音韵，也一并被赋予了这样的含义。

在还未走出长夜的时候，编号X27就拥有了一个名字。赠予的开端已经有些早远了，然而光是认可和接纳就耗去了很久，理解又是一段漫长坎坷的经历。一个名字最终是在什么时候被“完成”的呢？向别人指代自己时自然而然地提及，归纳“自我”的概念时用以总括，最后它会落在石碑上作为句末的叹息——正如死亡用以描绘生命。

他去看过零之骑士的墓碑。一次，不是在鲁路修的陪伴下。有那么一次，在他们各自进入编制之后，他们获得的假期也不那么同步，留在黑色骑士团中的年轻人稍加思索，向临时担任自己的教导者的女性试探性地提出一个建议。旧帝国时代最后的回响，废置的宅邸与无人凭吊的名字。卡莲在捎他前去时发出嗤笑，说活该他们把自己搞得那么不受欢迎，到头来坟墓前头都不会有人驻步，也不会留下鲜花。

他在那一次行程中理解到了什么呢？到头来那并不是殊荣，也不是能叫人长久惦念的事情。坟墓被尘埃覆盖，雨水和日晒将光滑石面磨损，字迹被苔藓模糊，而这一切都与本该但从未沉睡于此的人没有关联。即使那个人当真在地壤中长眠，同样改变不了任何事情，包括镌刻下来的评价，包括来此远眺一眼的旁人并不友好的窃窃私语。无关荣耀，无关耻辱，只是平凡的“结束”，截定一个年份，截定一个年岁，过去的使命完成了，过去的性命便也终于被界定了。

“但我仍然不理解。我是说，他接受‘死’的方式。”在返程的时候，过去的编号者困惑地喃喃，“到最后他是接受了那种安排，他妥协了，并放弃了更多东西。但他其实是可以选择的。”战场上真正的死亡也好，他选择以死者的方式藏在一个影子背后也好，人总归不是活在完全的困境里。红发姑娘在飞行途中侧过头来，嘴唇动了一动，有那么一刻好像想解释什么，却又硬行将嘴角撇下、说出了更刻薄的言辞。

“我一直不太能弄懂他的想法，老实说我也不太想弄懂。”卡莲忿忿不平道，“我可跟你说好了，枢木朱雀作为学习做人的模板来说可太差劲了。你最好赶紧换换思路多接触几个正常人。”她略去解释的方式就像闪躲，就像无声地劝慰“别再继续”。菲利克斯思忖片刻，而后也妥协了。

“也许吧。”他承认道，又抿起一抹苦笑，“也许我也做不到再进一步的事了。”

 

06

 

背井离乡的男孩在一个夏夜抬起头来，看向大洋彼岸的天空。

目盲的胞妹已经睡下了，他则随在同样睡不着的友人后头鬼鬼祟祟溜出屋舍，给四肢抹上驱蚊的药水，然后小心翼翼地避开夜间的巡视网，跑去外边的山林里继续玩闹。提着灯盏趟过小径，捕捉草丛间藏匿的萤火，这个年纪的男孩总有那么多种打发时间的方法，而且乐于将时间浪费在一些没有太大意义的消遣上，是寻常孩童还是皇帝和首相的儿子都相差不远。他们离开石砌的山道，去往无人的小径，在夜色中彼此搀扶着越过树木枝杈投下的诡影，宛如在迷宫间蹒跚前行。

他们在外待到夜深，神社的方位已经静了，没有人察觉到他们的悄然离去，于是他们得以享有一段难能可贵的自由时光。之后他们躺在草坡上，在一小方开阔地上抬起头，眺望上方晴朗的夜空。他的友人抬起手肘，为他指认南方的星宿。同龄的男孩讲得不算耐心也不算细致，末了才嘟囔说南方七宿的分划也牵涉到自己的名字。

被遗弃的小皇子便转过头，目光从星辰间落下，看向友人的眼睛。说下去，他催促道。说下去吧——司掌火焰的灵鸟，象征盛夏的炎物，被混淆的传说以及牵强附会的误读……属于你的名字。朱雀，他咀嚼着，朱雀。夏季会逝去，火焰会熄灭，传说则消失在尘埃里。在别离的漫长时年间，他以为事情总会这样发生。

葬礼的那一天他整装出现在人前，在卫队的簇拥下看望未埋尸骨的新坟。在作为暴君的时日里，他在人前向来表现得足够冷血，于是他在零之骑士的坟墓前方也没表露出半点形式上的悲伤。然而他带来了花朵，在比之寄托哀思的悼词更像是踩着牺牲前行的胜利宣讲过后，他亲自躬下身去，将花束放在新坟之上。花会萎谢，残骸会被清走，往后再不会有人向恶名满载的骑士赠予新的追思。所以你看，他想，这就是我们的结局了。

他在当事人实际从伤损中醒来后没有谈及葬礼的细节，那个人也没有向他追问。往后还有一场更为盛大的死亡，那才是他们真正需要关注的重心。他们一步一步靠近那个规划好的钟点，每一日都比前一日更近，时间流逝如沙漏中缓慢落下的细屑，起先缓慢而拖沓，愈到末尾削减的速度愈是明显。你想好了吗？魔女向他确认。你们都完全理解自己要做的事情的本质了吗？他说是的，其实是很简单的事情。

评判将落定了，生命被完成了，余下的都被一并放弃。人终究是要走到那一步去，意识到自己必须失去什么。有一些人会选择终结，将自己放在天平上更轻的一端，在身躯坠落的同时让灵魂浮游而起。他见过的，他经历过的。

然后呢？魔女问他。你知道余下的人要面对什么吗？

 

07

 

然后呢——是多久以后呢，他终于又出席了一次葬礼。

是在审判之前，是在尘埃落定后，是又一场战争的终末。他回到他过去所塑造的影子下，扮演最早确实是由自己扮演的英雄的角色。葬礼不仅属于一人，而是属于战争步入尾声时黑色骑士团编制下的所有死难者。ZERO在台前进行发言，他开口时抬首望去，目之所及尽是深暗裹缚的影子。哀乐奏响时到场者开始分散致敬，而他的目光从群人间扫视而过，并未发现自己想要找到的那个人。

要你出现在这里未免有些强人所难了，光是安然无恙地伪装好自己就是一桩大麻烦。他这么想着，挥去了那一抹异想天开的心思。然而他依然回忆起更早的那一次丧事，他忽然察觉到那时自己确实是为之哀伤过的，为某个人需要舍弃的事物，就此被论定的性命——只是那时占据他们心神的是随后的规划，多余的耽搁是不必要的，他便不再细思了。

余下的人要面对什么呢？现在他是又一次站在致哀的位置上了，而这一回他无需面对自己的死。他在漆黑的色彩中漫步，在每一个被镌刻的死者名姓前稍作停顿，试图从中挑选出自己仍然记得的一些。人们排着队列来去，散乱后又重新归整，就此迎来葬礼的终末。而ZERO回到更加空旷的地方，踏在石径边缘的草叶里，听得鸦鸟报丧的刺耳聒噪从远方响起。

他挥手拒绝了几道送他离开的邀请，在原处伫立不动独自留了许久。人群缓慢散去时，一场冷雨终于落下了，于是天幕下多出几朵黑色的花卉，伴着足步与影子一并远走。他在人群散尽后才挪动脚步，兀自走至一方不起眼的石碑前，屈膝半跪下去，探手抚摸上头镌刻的、形似不死鸟的名字。

一个孤零零的名字，没有过往亦无法抵达未来，只短暂留存过那么一段足够炽烈的时日。他在静默中将面具摘下了，以本来面貌在死者墓前垂首哀悼，旋即单手探向披风内侧，自胸口摘下一小支藏在领巾后方的白色玫瑰。他将带来的茎叶放于墓前，任由浮游的水雾沾湿自己的外披与发梢。他听得草木被雨水浸染时的沙响，树木枝条簌簌的摩擦，一缕风的呜咽，他自己的呼吸。还有脚步声，由远及近，踏着他再熟悉不过的轻重与节拍，停驻在他身畔，让一幅伞面飘至他上方，撑起一小方干燥无雨的空间。

“你给他带了花？”那个人问。鲁路修将指尖从花枝上移开，蜷缩回自己的掌心里。

“我给你带过一整捧花束，可惜你从没看见过。”他回答道。

“听上去特别一往情深。”来人说，声音里裹着过于微弱的笑意，“我是不是该道歉了？你的葬礼上我什么也没带，我放弃的那盆玫瑰在你回来之前就枯死了。”

“不了，反正都没什么意义。从前就是了，这次也一样。”鲁路修说。他抬起头，看向漆黑的伞面，以及替他撑伞的人。“原来你还是来了啊。”

在他的注视下，朱雀的眼神闪烁了一瞬，旋即有些困扰地笑了。“是。”还未走回台前的一人向他点了头，面带歉意地用空余的一只手指了下他抱在膝头的假面，又碰了碰自己的面颊边缘，“我只是觉得在不戴面具的情况下贸然出现在这种场合还是有点危险。普通人群也就算了，就算看到我的脸也不见得能很快联想到什么，然而连ZERO本人都来出席的葬礼未免太危险了。”

虽说你真的缺席也没人能责怪你什么，鲁路修想。指挥那场战斗的人并不是你，你不需要为其间产生的任何伤损担负责任。你遭遇的灾厄足够多了，躯体和精神都还未痊愈，待在家中静养才是当下最应做的事。可你还是来了。远远避开人群与交错的视线，小心地藏身在边缘的阴影里，安静地目睹完又一次哀悼与送别。他短暂抿唇，抱着面具的手臂向内紧了紧，而来人垂下空余的手掌，置放到他的肩头，轻缓拍抚了几下。

“谢谢。”鲁路修低声道，“我是替他说的。”

“我知道。”朱雀说。

“抱歉。”鲁路修继续说，“这是代表我自己。”

“这是对他说的吗？”

“也许。”他重新垂下头，看向样式简朴的石碑，“也许不止是这样。”

他又安静地看望了一会儿镌刻在石碑上的名字，才缓慢地撑起有些酸麻的膝盖。他站起身，另一人将伞侧向他，旋即向他贴得更近，几乎挨蹭到他的后背。鲁路修握住对方的手腕，让他持伞的右手绕至自己身前，迫使他当真交付来半个拥抱。朱雀轻轻咕哝了一声，顺势将下颌枕在他肩头上。雨幕在他们身际下落，让暗沉色彩晕染开来，将原本鲜活的秋景埋葬入一片灰暗里。

“仔细想来，他并没有特别表达过对这个名字的赞赏，而且一度还挺抵触的。”鲁路修说。他谈起往事和真正回忆时都很是小心，仿佛因身在安眠之地而不愿惊扰到死者。往事总是叫人唏嘘的，细想起来他们最初相识也是有些遥远的事了——那么遥远，足够一场战争拉开帷幕又令其缓慢落下。最初只是感到不安罢了，最初他连不安都无法表露出来，只得挑选出自己的一小份念想，寄托在一个隐约令人感到熟悉的影子上。念想变为更切实的心愿，想要弥补或挽回什么，或从一开始就不愿再重复相同的错误，如果能回避掉最糟的可能性……如果无需开口要求也能叫那个男孩拥有光明些的结局。

“他接受了。”朱雀说，“我觉得这就足够了。”

鲁路修忽然笑了，自嘴唇缝隙里漏出断续声息，肩膀轻轻抖动了一阵，然后在雨雾中归于平静。“是啊。”他慨叹道，“这话由你来说的话，还是有那么一点儿说服力的吧。”

他们藏身在并不宽阔的遮蔽下，身陷在层层叠加的回音里。一度死去的人，剥离名姓的生者，获得名姓的死者，最终都是要承接相应的命运的。接受了，妥协了，藉由一个愿望的束缚而萌生自己的愿望，环环相扣引至现下的格局。言令者垂着颅首，目光温柔拂过石碑上毫无修饰的孤零零的名字。最初我是想注视另一簇火焰吗，他尝试回忆，又觉得那已经并不真的重要了。

“不死鸟的火焰与远东的神鸟是不同的。”他低语道，“它们本来拥有涅槃的机会，死而苏生的机会，一次、一次又一次地从死境中归来，然后让火焰继续燃烧下去。轮回是没有那么容易停止的，哪怕形成诅咒都不该轻易中断，不论传说衍生出了多少文本，哪怕都和别的意象相混淆了，类似的寓意总还是……”

他停顿片刻，摇了摇头。过去同他简略讲解星宿和图腾的男孩长大了，站立在他身边，安静地聆听他不甘而无用的争辩。“结果灰烬还是灰烬，死去便是死去了。结果我还是陷在这种无趣的困境里。”鲁路修说。他感到好笑，也感到疲惫，反而是悲恸的部分不那么显著。悲恸是更加旷日持久的拷问，在“失去”的那一刻过后，要花费更久的时间才能意识到这对自己而言意味着什么。“但如果说，”他轻声道，“这就是我所拥有的最接近奇迹的机会，对他、或是对你我而言……”

“……火焰留下来了。”而朱雀这么说。

像是混淆的意象，古怪而荒谬的文字游戏，至少各人的命途走到最后，还是与预定的轨迹有些许不同的。原本不该苏生的死者没有死去，原本给他留下的坟墓是空荡荡的，原本出现在梦魇中的场景没有成真。东洋的灵鸟看护着长存的火种，从长夜中苏生，在夏季结束后又拾回一缕余烬，终于还是将其再度引燃了。而真正死去的是更加年轻的一人，宛如冥冥中命运的无形更替。言令者垂下指掌，比向那方新立的石碑，在印刻的字迹被风吹日晒所模糊之前，一小滴雨水在洁白花瓣中滑动。

“如果说我能提早为他寄寓一个愿望的话……？”

他轻声呓语道。回应这个假设的只有贴在身后逐渐加紧的拥抱，以及更为漫长的、裹杂着雨声的沉默。


End file.
